Dark
by Light Blue Walls
Summary: With love comes pain, and with pain comes darkness. Healing is hard, but what else are friends for? Fred/Angelina -Prequel to Fire.


Title: Dark  
Characters: Katie, Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina  
Pairings: Katie/Fred(friendship), Katie/Oliver (unrequited), Fred/Angelina  
Quote: "I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." -Alfred Lord Tennyson  
Notes: **Prequel to **_**Fire**_**.** Also, a good song to create the right the mood is Corbeau by Coeur de Pirate. Yes, it is in French. Does that matter? No. It's one of my favorite songs, and the melody fits perfectly. Lyrics…? Who knows?

_**Dark**_

Katie sat at her tiny kitchen table, a mug of lukewarm tea grasped in her hands. Her eyes were itchy and sore from crying and her throat ached with the tears she was holding back. She brought the cup to her lips, cringing at the sour taste of the murky brown liquid that passed over her tongue.

A quiet "pop" announced the arrival of Fred Weasley, who looked exactly as Katie felt – tired, distressed, and on the verge of tears. He sat down across from her, holding his head in his hands.

Neither spoke for a moment, waiting for the other to spill out their hearts and troubles. Finally Fred spoke, voice cracking. "Angelina broke up with me. She packed up and moved in with Alicia, saying I was too _immature_ for a relationship. Didn't yell at all. Just sort of whispered a goodbye and left me standing there."

Katie reached out, grasping his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Fred. But she'll come around. It's Angie we're talking about. Her mum probably just scared her out of a relationship with one of her horror stories of bankrupt marriages and the likes. She loves you."

Fred shook his head. "This was different, Kit. This was for real. She's gone, and she's not coming back."

On any other night, Katie would have argued with the boy until he ended up apparating over to Angelina's place to make up with her. But tonight, she didn't have the energy. Not after she had her own heart ripped to pieces.

They both sat in silence again, until Fred asked, "Are you okay?"

Katie nodded, but a single tear escaped, breaking down her whole façade. A couple more spilled out, and she shook her head violently, covering her face with her hands. Fred rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her.

"O-O-Oliver is e-engaged!" She sobbed, clenching her fists. "To that damn Louisa girl he's been dating! I've been trying so hard! I thought after all we went through together, he was starting to feel the same way. But, no! He goes off and ignores me and dates stupid groupies and –"

Fred wrapped both arms around Katie, saying nothing. They both were broken, cut to pieces by the people they loved the most. It hurt so badly, and all they could do was comfort each other.

"Come on, Kit," Fred said, pulling the girl from her chair. They stumbled to Katie's tiny bed, which served as a couch half of the time in her two-room flat. She cried into his shirt some more, and he even allowed himself a small sob.

Katie calmed down after a couple minutes, wiping at her cheeks and hiccupping a bit, and Fred blinked back the tears that pestered his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, until Katie spoke.

"We're pathetic. Look at us! Sitting here, sobbing over our heartache like a group of prepubescent girls!" She stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "There may be no hope for me and Oliver, but there sure as Hell is hope for you and Angie."

Fred sighed, standing up as well. "There really isn't, Kit. Just leave it be."

She rounded on him, the depression on her face overcome by anger. "No! Dammit, Fred, I will not _leave it be_. Not when you have the chance to be _happy_. Ange is just scared or something. Talk to her, tell her you love her!" She grabbed the front of his shirt, shaking it in frustration. "Make her see that you love her."

Fred detached Katie's hands from his chest, shaking his head. "Isn't that what _you_ should be doing? Tell Oliver you love him, now, before he marries that girl. Angelina is through with me, I know it. But Oliver – he cares for you Katie, I know he does. Make him see what he's losing."

Katie threw her hands into the air. "What do you think I've been trying to do since my second year? I flirt, I date other guys to make him jealous, I listen to him when no one else does; what more could I do?" She fell down onto her bed, much quieter than before. "Besides. He loves Louisa. I can't ruin that for him. He's so happy around her, and I love to see him happy."

Fred sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder. "Yeah, and I love to see _you_ happy. This," he motioned to her red eyes and sad face. "This is not happy. _Tell him._"

Katie huffed indignantly. "Only if you go talk to Angelina. I'm telling you, by giving up, you're throwing away something precious!"

Fred gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "That's what I'm trying to tell _you_! You and Oliver could have something! It would work if you just told him you loved him!"

Katie nearly screamed. "BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! ANGELINA LOVES YOU! You're situation is much simpler than mine!"

Fred growled. "Angelina doesn't love me! I don't think she ever has, at least not as much as I love her! Oh, damn it!" He swooped down on Katie, kissing her roughly. She pulled back, a look of shock on her face, then kissed him again. Angry and hurt, they fell back onto Katie's bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Katie pulled out for air, panting slightly.

"Fred… we shouldn't…this is so _wrong…_" she whispered, gasping slightly as kissed the crook of her neck.

His lips met her ear, and he whispered back, "But tonight it feels so _right_. I know you need this as much as I do…Katie…"

His hands trailed down her waist, lingering at the edge of her shirt. She kissed him again, then said, voice wavering a bit, "We're going to regret this in the morning."

Fred laughed grimly, then pressed his lips to hers again. Katie wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as she slid a hand up his shirt. It was there, beating away into her palm, as if trying to prove to the world that it had not been crushed by a beautiful girl. She held that position, relishing the feeling of life under her fingertips.

Suddenly, the shirt was gone, and the cool air made the warmth of Fred's chest a greater testament to the life of his heart. It was still there, crying out beneath her hand.

And then her shirt was gone as well, and two rough hands traveled across her stomach. Goosebumps traveled up her spine, intensifying as she fumbled with the buttons of her jeans.

Fred groped at the bedside table, knocking over Katie's clock as he reached for his wand. He waved it, and the room went dark.

* * *

Fred opened his eyes to darkness. The blinds were shut tightly, and the clock on the floor read 5:45. George was bound to be up soon, and he really didn't want to explain where he had been.

Careful not to wake Katie, he slipped from the tiny bed, grabbing his pants from where they were strewn across the kitchen chair. He dressed quickly, and just as he grabbed the doorknob, a quiet voice came from the other side of the room.

"Weasley, we need to talk." Fred looked to see Katie propped up on her elbow, pulling the covers to her collarbone. He sighed, and walked back to the bed, sitting down. Katie sat up, pulling the covers around her as best she could.

"No need for modesty, Kit. We're _way_ past that point." Fred laughed slightly, looking at the ground. Katie shoved him slightly with her shoulder, smiling a bit.

"I told you we'd regret this in the morning," she whispered, looking away. Fred shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't regret that, Kit. Sure, it's going to be awkward as Hell between us for the next couple of weeks, but I can live with that."

She stared at him, eyebrows raised. "You honestly don't regret sleeping with your best friend? Have you gone completely insane?"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Kit, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. I just don't count this as one of them. So we had angry, frustrated sex? We've always known there was sexual tension between us. Now it's gone. Sort of."

Katie sighed, shrugging. "I suppose you're right. But don't you feel guilty? I mean, you did _just _break up with Angelina."

He looked down, smile faltering a bit. "Yeah, I do feel guilty. But I don't regret it. It was a nice shag between two friends, nothing more…right?"

"Of course," Katie said. "We'll never be anything but friends, Fred. You know this as well as I do."

He smiled sadly, kissing her forehead. "You're beautiful, Katie. But you're not the girl for me."

He stood up, and Katie followed, dragging the bedcovers with her. Her hair fell around her collarbone limply, and, wrapped in only sheets, she looked incredibly small to Fred. Back at Hogwarts, she had been the bright one. The one who shouted and dazzled with vibrant life as she caused mischief by his side. But lately – after her stint in St. Mungo's, after she fled into hiding from the muggleborn snatchers, after the man she loved broke her heart – she had fallen into darkness. Fred missed his best friend.

"Cheer up, Kit. We'll land you your Mr. Right in no time. Just you see," Fred whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. She nodded sadly, sitting back down on the bed.

That damn Wood was going to pay. Fred was livid, and was severely tempted to apparate over to Oliver's place at once to teach him a lesson. But he knew George and Alicia would already notice his disappearance, so he resisted. With one last look at his best friend, Fred backed out the front door, leaving Katie to sit alone in the dark.

* * *

Sneaking into shop did not go as Fred planned. Seeing as Angelina was now living with Alicia, he did not expect the latter to be the one opening up. Unfortunately for his alibi, she was there, stocking shelves towards the front of the store. As he slid through the back entrance, her high-pitched voice drifted back to his ears.

"George? That you?"

He froze, then shouted back, "Yes, my love!"

She laughed, popping up in front of him with a rather large box in her arms. "Fred, it's been a while since you were able to fool me with that one."

He shrugged, grinning cockily. Maybe she wouldn't ask, maybe she wouldn't be her usual, curious self.

"Where were you?"

Or maybe not.

"I, er…I was Katie's." It's not a lie, he told himself. Don't feel guilty. "I…got drunk last night, after, you know…and I crashed at Kit's." Now _that_ was a blatant lie. Good thing Alicia couldn't read him like Katie and Angelina could.

"Oh." That was it? No scolding, no sympathy? Very unlike Alicia. "Are you lying to me?"

That damn curiosity.

"No." He said the word coolly and nonchalantly. He was an experienced liar, avoiding trouble like he did, but he felt she still didn't believe him.

"You slept with someone, didn't you?" Damn that girl! She spent way too much time around George.

"I, er…" At this point, Fred figured there was no use in lying. "Yeah."

She smiled sadly, setting her box on the ground. Before Fred could react, she wrapped him a tight hug, her tiny arms squeezing the life out of him. "Oh, Fred. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into Ange. She loves you, I know she does."

He grimaced. Having this argument had led to him and Katie shagging – he figured it would safe just to nod and humor the tiny, naïve girl.

"So…who was it?" She pulled away, an impish grin on her face. Fred felt the color drain from his cheeks.

"Oh, er, I can't really remember. Just some leggy blonde I picked up in a muggle pub." He really did hate lying to Alicia, but he couldn't tell her it was Katie.

"Oh." Once again with the un-Alicia-like remarks. "Then why are you embarrassed about it? This certainly isn't your first one-night stand with a stranger."

Damn it! He knew he really shouldn't keep jinxing himself.

"Ah, er, she…I mean…she just…oh, morning George!" His twin quirked his eyebrows in response, kissing Alicia on the temple as he passed by.

"Er, morning Fred. You're…chipper today." He picked up Alicia's box, examining the contents inside.

"It's because he got laid last night." The twins spun to face Alicia in unison. George stared at her wide-eyed, shocked that words of that blatantly crude caliber came from his girlfriend's mouth. Fred glared at her, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Fred. He's your twin – he would figure it out. For one, you reek of sex. Two, your shirt is on backwards. Three, you're not wearing underwear-"

George cut in. "How do you know he's not wearing underwear?"

"Yeah! How could you tell?" Fred joined his twin, slightly panicked.

Alicia giggled. "I couldn't. You just told me."

The boys sighed in unison, one in relief, the other in defeat. George spoke first, levitating the box to float back into the storeroom. "So…who was it? It wasn't Ange, was it?"

Before Fred could reply, Alicia cut in. "Nope. But it obviously someone we know, 'cause he's getting awfully embarrassed."

Fred glared at his brother's girlfriend, arms crossed. "Nope. Just some muggle girl I picked up."

George rolled his eyes in disbelief. "So, Ange is out. And, obviously, _you_." Alicia nodded fervently, taking her boyfriend's hand. "Hmm. Was it some hot Slytherin who was a total bitch at school?" Fred shook his head. "Hufflepuff?" Another shake of the head. "Ravenclaw?" Fred sighed, once again shaking his head.

"So it _has_ to be someone we know! A Gryffindor!" Alicia said, eyes lighting up a bit. Fred said nothing, answering the couple with his silence.

"Ooh! Okay! Well, Ginny is out for obvious reasons, as are Ange and I. Patricia Hudson?" Alicia asked, clasping her hands together.

"No."

"Um. Hermione Granger?"

"No."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Nope."

"Eleanor Briggins?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Olivia Owens?"

"No."

"What year was she in?"

Fred threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm not playing this game with you, Leesh! Just leave me alone!"

The small girl pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't see why you're getting so defensive about this! Unless…no, it's not…"

George looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Not…who?"

Alicia blushed a bit, ashamed of even thinking of two of her friends hooking up. "Well…was it Katie?"

Though he kept his expression cool, Fred knew his reddening ears gave it away. George stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open a bit.

"Alright, alright! It was Katie! Now just let me go angst in peace, okay?" Fred ran up the stairs leading to his and George's flat. As he burst into his dark room, he felt all of his walls fall down. Breaking up with Angelina, sleeping with his best friend…it was all too much to contain. Burrowing his face into his shabby pillow, Fred Weasley did something he was rarely known to do – he cried.

* * *

Katie was tidying up her darkened room when Alicia came in, a sad smile on her face.

"I suppose Fred's told you, then?"

Alicia nodded, biting her lip. "Katie…"

Katie sighed. "It's nothing, Leesh. Just frustrated, angsty sex. Really."

The tiny, blonde girl frowned. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Kit."

Katie laughed bitterly, straightening her lamp. "It's too late for that."

"Then why'd you sleep with him? You knew he just needed comfort! Why'd you bring this on yourself, Katie?"

The taller girl narrowed her eyes in confusion, then realized what Alicia was saying.

"No, Leesh. Fred didn't hurt me. It's because I was already hurt that I slept with him. It was a mutual angst-fest."

Alicia frowned even more. "Hurt? Why?"

Katie sighed. "Oliver's engaged."

And with that, Katie completely lost it, sinking down onto her bed in tears.

* * *

"Mate, we need to talk." George walked into Fred's room after Alicia returned from Katie's, bearing news of a crying girl.

Fred looked up, eyes puffy and red. George sat on the edge of his bed, sighing.

"Why'd you do it?"

Fred looked down, running a hand though his hair. "I was upset. So was she. We needed a release."

George felt uncomfortable discussing his brother's sex life, but persisted anyways. "But, over a break-up? Really, Fred, is that a good reason to make life even harder on yourself and your best friend?"

"What would you have done?" Fred sat up a bit more, a sad look on his face.

George sighed. "Well, I certainly would not have slept with my best friend."

"Really? I think you and Lee have great chemistry."

"You know what I mean. Isn't that a bit…extreme?"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Yeah. But you don't understand. You _can't _understand. You see? You have Alicia. You've _always_ had Alicia. And even if you two break up, you'll still have had her. Angelina, though? I've _never_ had her. Not really. It just took this break-up for me to realize it."

George nodded slowly as he absorbed this information. It made sense, sort of, he supposed. "But what about Katie? Didn't you think of her feelings at all?"

Fred closed his eyes, leaning his head against his headboard. "I _was_ thinking of Katie's feelings. Why do you think I slept with her?"

George huffed, crossing his arms. "Is that really fair to her?"

Fred quirked his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

His twin sighed. "You took advantage of Katie's feelings towards you to relieve your own pain."

Fred stared at him in shock for a second, then chuckled darkly. "One, when did you become a therapist? Two, Katie doesn't have any romantic feelings towards me. She was relieving pain as much as I was."

George tilted his head, slightly disturbed by this news. "What pain…?"

"Didn't you hear? Oliver's engaged. Katie's world has come crashing down."

* * *

Katie walked into her flat late the next night, exhausted and still pretty upset. It had been a long day at work, and honestly, she hadn't slept very well after shagging Fred. Her dreams had been plagued with nightmares, causing her to toss and turn all night.

She was surprised to find Fred sitting at her kitchen table, reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"Seriously, Fred. Two nights in a row seems a bit desperate, don't you think?" He laughed lightly, setting down the paper.

"I'm not here for a shag, Kit. Just came by to see how you were doing."

She smiled, sitting across from him. "I'm okay. You?"

He shrugged. "Alicia and Fred found out. I swore them to secrecy, though."

Katie sighed in reply, shrugging out of her work robes. She tossed them onto her bed, the leaned back in her chair, relishing the free feeling of her muggle clothes. They always got so hot under her robes, but she refused to wear the silly, matching, pajama-like clothes wizards generally wore under theirs.

"You left your underwear here, by the way." She stood up and crossed the room, crouching by the side of her bed. Fred followed, watching as she searched for his undergarments. As she was wrestling with his boxers, which were caught on _something_ (Merlin knew what), Fred noticed a small bottle on her nightstand. The label read: _Lady Isabel's Contraceptive Potion For The Paranoid Witch_.

"Did you take this last night?" He asked, pointing to bottle. Now that he thought back to the previous night, he honestly couldn't remember his lips parting from hers long enough for the potion to be consumed.

Katie just laughed, tossing him his boxers. "Don't worry Fred. I would never burden the world with our demon spawn."

He grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes. Katie noticed, and touched his arm, smile fading. "You alright?"

Fred shook his head. "Not really. Can I stay here tonight?"

Katie shot him a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look, and he backtracked quickly. "Not in _that_ way. I just meant, can I sleep here? I really don't want to go home. Everything reminds me of her. My pillow still smells like her shampoo, her toothbrush is still in my bathroom, her best friend practically lives in the shop… I just… I can't be there right now."

Katie nodded, patting her bed for him to sit down. She changed into her pajamas quickly, brushed her teeth, and washed her face, then quickly came back out to find a shirtless Fred Weasley.

"Trying to seduce me, eh, Weasley?" She asked, extinguishing the light from her lamp.

Through the darkness, she could make out his grin. "It worked last night, Bell. Besides, my shirt reeks of gunpowder and doxie pus. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep with that delicious scent."

She laughed softly and crawled into the small bed, nestling her head against Fred's chest.

Fred sighed, and his whispers carried through the dark to Katie's ears.

"We have to be the most screwed-up people I've ever met."

* * *

Another slow day passed, until, once again, Fred found himself apparating to Katie's flat. When he arrived though, an unnerving sight met his eyes.

The tiny kitchen/livingroom/bedroom was almost completely empty, except for the bed and a group of boxes.

"Fred? Are Fred and Alicia that annoying? Do you really have nowhere better to be than in my flat?" A slightly amused, practically naked Katie stood in the doorframe leading to her bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her dripping body, her hair dark and wet draped down her bare shoulders.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, ignoring all of her questions. Her smile faded, and she nodded slowly.

"I was going to owl you. Charlie offered me a position on the reservation a week ago, and I responded this morning. I'm leaving for Romania tomorrow."

"Katie-" Fred started, but the witch stopped him.

"No, Fred. I'm leaving, and nothing you say will stop me."

He smiled sadly, pulling her into a hug. "I wasn't going to try to stop you. I was going to say that I was really going to miss you and to stay safe."

Her arms tightened around his back, and she murmured, "Thanks, Fred."

"Woah! We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Alicia, Leanne, and Angelina stood in Katie's doorway, all dressed nicely for a night on the town.

"I'll be ready in just a second!" Katie said, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. Fred and Angelina made eye contact, then looked away awkwardly.

"We'll just be outside then," Alicia mumbled, closing the door. Fred fell back onto Katie's bed, sighing.

In no time at all, Katie was out of the bathroom, dressed, hair dry, makeup on. She gave Fred a brief hug and whispered, "You can stay here if you don't want to go home."

He nodded gratefully, waving as she left with her friends.

* * *

Katie wasn't sure how many drinks she had consumed, but she was feeling rather tipsy. Though it might have just been the alcohol, with every passing second the witch grew more and more annoyed with her friends. How could they just go on all happy-like when the world was obviously ending? How could Angelina sit here _laughing_ after she broke the heart of Katie's best friend? How could the others be so _okay_ with it?

As they left the pub, something stirred in Katie. As the blackness of the night enveloped the group of friends, something dark emerged in the witch's mind. A sort of blind anger, a frustration and sadness that she had been trying so hard to keep inside.

"So, what _was_ Fred doing at your place tonight, Katie?" Angelina asked, genuinely curious.

The darkness seeped out. "Oh, I don't know, escaping all memories of the-the _bitch_ who broke his heart?"

"Katie!" Alicia exclaimed. Leanne covered her mouth in shock, looking at Angelina, then Katie.

"Well, she wanted-wanted the truth!" She slurred, anger rising. A light rain had started to fall, and the girls stood on a near-empty street in muggle London.

"I highly doubt I 'broke his heart', Bell. Not after your little one-night stand." Angelina hissed, eyes narrowing.

Leanne gasped. Katie turned on Alicia. "You were-were _sworn_ to secrecy!" The petite blonde girl backed away, an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, don't take it out on Alicia!" Angelina grabbed Katie's shoulder, forcing the shorter witch to face her. "She was just being a good friend."

Katie growled, shoving Angelina back. "And I was being a good friend to Fred. I was just trying to reverse some of the damage _you_ did to him!"

Angelina shoved her back, glaring. "What the hell did I do to him? We broke up, _big deal_. I'm not the first girl to break up with him, and I wont be the last!"

The darkness took complete control, and Katie found herself launched at Angelina. Her fist collided with the taller girl's face, while Angelina's knee met her ribs.

"Then what the FUCK did you do to him? He's a fucking mess!" Alicia screamed, and Leanne looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I told him that I needed a man who _loved_ me! That's it! I didn't 'break his heart!' He broke mine!"

"You LIAR!" Katie shouted as Angelina flipped over, pinning the witch's arms to the ground.

"It's true, Bell. I broke up with him because he didn't love me. It's as simple as that." The hitting had ceased, and Katie's squirming had died down. The darkness drained from her mind slowly, and she was able to form rational thought.

"Then you're an idiot." The words were quiet and harsh. Alicia had burst into tears, and Leanne was motionless with shock.

"Wha-" Angelina started, but Katie cut her off.

"You're an idiot. Because I have never met a boy who was more in love than Fred Weasley. You are his world. Why can't you see that?"

Angelina rolled off of Katie, a confused look on her face. "But you two-"

Katie waved the unasked question away. "We were both hurting. We needed comfort. Doesn't _anyone_ understand this?"

"Both? Why were you hurting?" Angelina's question nearly triggered the darkness again, but Katie shook it off, standing up,

"Oliver's engaged." The group fell silent, afraid of upsetting Katie again. Angelina nodded in understanding, a sad look in her eyes.

The person to break the silence was Katie. "You know, Ange. He's still at my flat. You should go talk to him."

Angelina nodded, a distant look on her face, and apparated away. Alicia and Leanne turned to Katie, who was rubbing her ribs absent-mindedly. Without a word to her friends, she walked off into the now-raining dark, in great need of solitude.

* * *

Fred started as a figure apparated into Katie's darkened flat. "Kit, that you?" He asked, lighting his wand.

"Er, no, Fred. It's me." Angelina walked forward, lip split and cheek bruised.

"Ange, what happened to you?" He reached out to touch her injured lip, then pulled his hand away, looking down.

"Katie happened. Had a bit too much to drink. Told me off. Beat some sense into me…literally." She chuckled softly, then looked at Fred, a sad gleam in her eye.

"You just got pummeled by Katie Bell and you're _laughing_?" He asked quietly.

"Fred, I was an idiot." He blinked, surprised by the change in conversation. "I was…scared. I thought you didn't love me. I didn't want to end up in a hopeless relationship like my mum did. I love you."

Fred blinked a couple more times, then started laughing. "Can you believe it? Merlin's Beard! Katie was right about something!"

Angelina grinned, taking Fred's hand. "Does this mean…?"

He smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped him a tight embrace, then broke the kiss, standing up.

"Can we go back to your place? Katie'll probably be home soon." Fred nodded, grinning widely, and took his girlfriend's hand. Together, they apparated out of the darkness of the flat, back home.

* * *

Another day passed, and Katie found herself lugging a duffle bag of clothing to the portkey spot. Fred, Angelina, Alicia, George, Leanne, Lee, and even Harry and Ginny had all come to see her off. Oliver had not.

Granted, she had not told Oliver that she was leaving the country, seeing as she could barely look at him anymore, but a small part of her hoped he would show up, fiancé-free, as her prince charming and convince to stay in England. But she wasn't a princess, and she wasn't getting her happily-ever-after.

Katie went down the line, hugging each friend tightly as they told her to stay safe and come home soon. Fred was last, and she hugged him, her closest friend in the entire world, the tightest of all.

"I'll miss you, Kit," he said, refusing to let go.

"I know. I'll try to be home soon." They both knew that was a lie, but they smiled anyways as they released their hug. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, Katie waved to her friends one last time as she gripped onto the portkey. And at once, she disappeared, gone from the darkness of the night.

**Review please! **


End file.
